


Her Shooting Star

by leafsdreams48



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsdreams48/pseuds/leafsdreams48
Summary: Watanabe Mayu is the only daughter of the owner of Watanabe Group of Companies. Being an only child, she is used to having everything she wants. Just when she thinks that her life is already perfect, she learned that she has stage 4 Leukemia and only has three months to live.Kashiwagi Yuki works at a night club to pay for the debts of her deceased father and to pay for her sister's operation. She may look tough but deep inside she only wishes for a peaceful life with her sister somewhere in the country side.
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

She was lying by the bench on the rooftop of the hospital, her hands stretched upwards as she traced the stars in the sky. Her attention suddenly turned towards the door as it opened and a short haired girl came out from it.

"I knew it. You're here just as I thought." The short haired girl said as she walked towards her. "What do you want Jurina?" She asked the short haired girl. "It's almost time for your medicine and auntie is already looking for you. You should go back now Mayu." Jurina said as she sat on the bench beside the one where the girl named Mayu was lying.

Instead of answering, Mayu stretched her arm as if reaching for the stars above her. "Ne Jurina," Mayu said. "Hmm?" "What do you think could have happened if I didn't get sick?" Mayu asked. "Well, you're probably still going to school and having fun as you do the things that you like. You know, just living your life to the fullest and enjoying it." Jurina replied. "Living my life to the fullest huh?"

\-----

"Hey Yuka, I heard that Mr. Yoshikawa came earlier to see you." One of the girls said as they were preparing for their next number at the club. "Yeah.. it's actually a while since he last visited." The girl named Yuka replied.

Just as the other girl was about to say something, the door suddenly opened. "Girls, have you seen my purse?" The girl who wears some heavy makeup asked. "Is that the one that Mr Ishikawa gave you?" Yuka asked. "I saw him with Yuki earlier." The other girl said.

Yuki who was busy eating some fries stood up and was about to go out when the girl with heavy makeup stopped her. "Hey, have you seen my purse?"

"No, I haven't." Yuki said as she try to continue her way out but she was stopped once again. "What?" Yuki said clearly irritated. "I'm not yet done talking with you." The girl said. "Ah could it be because Ishikawa-san was with me earlier? Is that what you want to say?" Yuki said as she walked towards her as she looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You should know when to turn down a customer, Yuki." The girl said as she walked backwards because Yuki kept on walking towards her. "Listen Ayaka, it's not my fault that your customer chooses me over you. So if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Yuki said with a smirk and then she left. Ayaka was left dumbfounded as she watched Yuki left the room.

Yuki went straight to the backdoor of the night club she works on. She pulls out her purse and took out a smaller purse inside it. She opened it and found a few bills which she took out and placed immediately inside her pocket. Suddenly a man immerged from nowhere and snatched the purse from her.

"You shouldn't steal things that aren't yours, Yuki-chan." The man said. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I heard that Ishikawa came to you earlier." The man said. "How did you know?" Yuki asked. "Come on, Yuki. You know me, I have my ways." Yuki sighed as she leaned back on the wall. "I want you to tell me everything next time he comes back." He continued. "You can't tell me what to do." She said as she starts to walk away but she was pulled and her back slammed on the wall. "Argh!"

"Listen, Kashiwagi Yuki. I am the one who has given you this job so you can't say no to me. Otherwise I'm going to go after your sister and we both know that you don't want that." The man said angrily.

"Don't include Nanami in here. She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Yuki said angrily as she glared at him. The guy just shrugged her off and left her trembling in anger.

A few moments later her phone rang. "Hello? Sasshi? Why did yo-" Before she could finish, the voice from the other line speak up. "Yuki, come to the hospital right now. Nanami is-"

"What happened to Nanami?" Yuki asked worriedly. "She fell off the stairs."


	2. Kashiwagi Yuki

Yuki came in rushing to the emergency room of the hospital upon hearing that her sister fell off the stairs.

"Excuse me, is there a patient named Kashiwagi Nanami that has been admitted here?" Yuki asked when she reached the nurses station. "Just a second ma'am." The nurse said as she checked on their records.

Just as she was waiting for the nurse as she checked their records, Yuki tried calling her friend, Sashihara Rino, who brought her sister to the hospital. "Sasshi, please pick up." Yuki said nervously.

"Yuki?" Yuki looked back to see the person who just called her. "Sasshi!" She said as soon as she recognized her. "Where's my sister? What happened? How come that she fell down the stairs?"

"Whoa whoa, Yuki! Relax! Stop bombarding me with questions! Calm down okay?" Sashihara said while raising her hand which made Yuki glare at her. "How can I calm down when I know that something happened to my sister? You know if something happens to her I-" Yuki said angrily but she was stopped by her friend who then pointed to the nurse who's in charge in the nurses station.

"Sorry." Yuki said to the nurse who looks really annoyed by now. The nurse cleared her throat and then she said, "Patient Kashiwagi Nanami has already been transferred to the general ward. You can visit her now as she just finished her medical examination."

"Thank you." Yuki said as she bowed her head in apology to the nurse before following her friend to the general ward.

The two of them arrived and Yuki found her sister sitting by the bed with bandage on her left arm. Yuki immediately ran towards her and hugged her tight. "Nanami!"

"O-Onee-chan? Is that you?" Nanami asked as she touched her-starting from her arm up to her face - trying to recognize her. "Yes it's me. Your sister is finally here." Yuki said as move back so that she can check on her. "Are you hurt somewhere? Sasshi said that you fell from the stairs. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The doctor said that I do not have any other injury except for my broken arm. What about you? You should be at work by now. You didn't have to come here to the hospital." Nanami said.

"Idiot! Do you think I can concentrate on my work knowing that my sister got hurt? Do you know how worried I was?!" She said as she lightly hit her on her right arm.

"I'm sorry." Nanami said. "I was just trying to get something to the kitchen and I forgot my cane. I wasn't able to calculate the steps of the stairs so I lose my balance." She continued.

Yuki sighed and then she hugged her sister once again. "It's alright. I'm not angry at you. I'm just worried. I thought something terrible happened to you."

Then the thought of her conversation earlier with Matsumura crossed her mind. "Listen, Kashiwagi Yuki. I am the one who has given you this job so you can't say no to me. Otherwise I'm going to go after your sister and we both know that you don't want that."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." Yuki said as she gently stroke her sister's hair. "I'll do anything to protect you."


	3. Watanabe Mayu

"Uhm excuse me." The nurse said which made Yuki and Rino turned to her. "Is the guardian of Kashiwagi Nanami here?"

"That's me. I'm her sister." Yuki said. "Follow me please." The nurse said. Yuki then turned to her best friend. "Please look after Nanami." Then she turned to her sister. "Nanami, onee-chan will just talk to the nurse. Sasshi-onee-chan will be here with you, alright?"

"Alright." Nanami replied. Yuki then followed the nurse who called her. Just then, Yuki bumped onto a young girl who was wearing a hoodie and a back pack and seemed to be in a hurry. "Sorry." The girl said then proceeded to continue walking. Yuki just watched her walk away before continuing on her way.

\-------

"Yes! Finally! I'm free!" Mayu exclaimed the moment she reached the outside of the hospital. Mayu took a deep breath, feeling the spring air as she stretched her arms. Being stucked in the hospital for months, Mayu has missed the outside world a lot.

"Beeep! Beeeeeppp! B-" Mayu took out her phone. "Hello?"

"Are you sure about this Mayu?" The voice from the other line said. "Yeah. Don't worry, I can handle my self. I'll call you when I get there." Mayu said before she hung up. She placed her phone inside the pocket of her hoodie before calling for a taxi.

\-------

A few months ago

"Your daughter has leukemia and it's already on stage 4." Those words kept on repeating on Mayu's head as she run towards the rooftop of the hospital with tears falling from her eyes.

"This can't be happening." Mayu said as she tried to wipe her tears. She's only 18. She's currently enjoying her life as a high school student. And now, her world has been shattered with that one announcement from the doctor that she has cancer.

Mayu reached the rooftop and pushed the door open and she run towards the railing where she screamed all of her frustration. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" She slowly sat down on her knees, crying. "Why? WHY???!!"

\----

Mayu pulled down the window and stretched her arm outside to feel the air as the taxi moves. The feeling of the cold air against her skin made her smile.

The taxi dropped her to a nearby arcade. She entered and was in awe when she saw all the gaming machines inside. She played each and every game - from the UFO catcher to Tekken, until she grew tired decided that she needed to fill her growling stomach. She went out of the arcade and decided to go for a walk to look for something to eat. Good thing, there's an ongoing local festival so there are so many stalls that are selling various kinds of foods.

Mayu first went to the first stall that she saw. "One order of takoyaki please." After paying for her takoyaki, she continued walking and she looked at the souvenirs being sold. She stopped when she saw a group of people flocking together. She got curious so she run towards them. "Excuse me. Let me through." She said as she tried to squeeze herself until she reach the front and there she saw some street performance being held. Mayu clapped her hands together with the crowd as she watched the performance.

When the performance was over, Mayu decided to look for an inn where she could spend the night. Luckily, there was an inn with a small room left.

"Haa~ I'm so tired." Mayu said as she lay down on the futon. After lying for a few minutes, she sat up and took her back pack. She took out a what seemed to be a notebook and her pen. She put a check on the first item on her list.

"Play in an arcade."

Mayu closed her notebook before putting it back inside her bag. She lay back down on her futon. 

"Tomorrow will be the start of my journey." She said before closing her eyes.


	4. Be My Personal Driver

Mayu woke up early, right before the sun rises. She gathered her things and she checked out of the inn. She walked until she reached the park which was located on a hill. She started running when she noticed that she's already near the peak. Shortly, Mayu is already out of breath but she still continued. "I can do this." She said as she continued running even though she's already feeling a little bit dizzy.

The tiredness that she's feeling all went away when she finally reached the peak, just in time for the sunrise. Slowly, Mayu tried to breathe calmly. She stretched her arms wide to feel the air and the warmth that comes from the sun.

"It feels good to be alive." She said. But then she felt something warm running from her nose. She touched it and found that her nose is bleeding. "Damn! I must have over exert myself." She said as she gets some tissue from her bag to wipe the blood from her nose.

\-----

Yuki walked aimlessly to the park. Her conversation with Nanami's doctor kept on playing on her mind.

"Your sister didn't get any serious injury from her fall. But we noticed her eyes. Has she been involved in an accident before?" The doctor said.

"Yes. That was five years ago. Why? Is there something wrong with my sister?" Yuki asked. 

"Ah so that explains the damage on her eyes. Well, you see, there is nothing wrong with your sister. In fact, we would like to include her on the list of patients to undergo corneal transplant." The doctor explained. "Really?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes. But it might take some time to get a donor for her."

Yuki sighed. "What's the use of being included on the list when there are no available donor? If only I could give her my eyes."

Yuki continued walking until her attention was caught by a woman sitting by a bench, not far from where she's currently standing. The woman was busy playing with her daughter. Yuki observed them, waiting for the right timing to silently approach them but to her dismay, the father came in and the three of them walked away happily.

She looked around and found an old woman sleeping while sitting on the bench right beside the bench that the family of three occupied earlier. Yuki looked around to see if there are other people around before walking towards the woman. "I'm sorry granny." She thought as she discreetly picked the wallet from the old woman's bag. Once she got it, she immediately went to an empty corner of the street to check on the wallet that she got. Little did she know that someone has saw what she did. A young girl, who was wearing a hoodie and carrying a back pack while chewing some gum.

\-----

Yuki reached the end of the empty street. After checking on her surrounding, she opened the wallet and found a picture of the old woman together with some young man, wearing a school uniform, probably her son. Yuki looked at it for a while before checking the wallet for some cash. She got the bills from the old woman's wallet before putting it inside her pocket and throwing it on the ground.

\-----

The girl named Ayaka was walking on her way home, when she saw a familiar wallet on the ground. "That looks like my wallet." She said as she walked towards it and picked it up. "This is really my wallet! How did -" she said after she opened it but was cut off when she felt someone held on to her shoulder. A man, sucking some lollipop, came from behind her and stood in front of her and took the wallet from her hand.

"Where is she?" The man asked. "Huh?" Ayaka looked at him with confusion. "I didn't saw her at the club. Did she leave already?" The man asked again before handing back the wallet to her. But before she could respond the man turned around and bit his lollipop real hard before throwing the stick on the ground.

"Yuki, wherever you are, I will find you."

\------

Yuki went back to the park and saw a young girl with her hood on, sleeping with her arms crossed, sitting on the same bench that the old woman occupied earlier. She looked around her before walking towards the girl.

She walked quietly so as to not wake up the girl as she held on the zipper of the bag beside the girl. Just as she was about the open the bag, Yuki felt a hand grabbed her arm. "What the?" Yuki exclaimed. She saw the girl standing in front of her while holding her arm tight. "Is the money that you got from that grandmother not enough that you're trying to rob a sleeping high school girl?"

Yuki tried to pull her arm away but the girl tightened her hold on her. "Let me go!" She said as she try to break free. "No, I'm not. I'm going to turn you over to the police." The girl said with a blank expression on her face. "What?!"

"Are you deaf or something? I said I'm going to turn you over to the police." The girl said. "No!" Yuki said, making the girl scoffed. "You have the guts to rob an old woman and a high school girl but you're afraid to be turned over to the police for your crime? How interesting."

Yuki was now finally able to break free and was about to walk away but the girl stopped her. "You're not going anywhere." The girl looked at her from head to toe as she walked around checking on her.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, clearly irritated. "You're perfect." The girl replied. Yuki rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You don't want to go to the police right? Then be my personal driver." The girl said with a straight face. "Are you insane?" Yuki asked.

"No. I'm perfectly sane. And I'm serious. Be my personal driver for 100 hours and I will pay you a million yen."


	5. First Stop

"Be my personal driver and I will pay you a million yen."

"You don't know what you are saying." Yuki said then she turned around. "I know what I'm saying." The young girl replied. "Look, you're just a kid trying to fool around. And I'm not going to fall for it." Yuki said as she started walking.

"Let's see if you can refuse this." The girl said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"HELP!! THAT GIRL TRIED TO ROB ME!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

"What the?" Yuki turned around and run towards the girl and covered her mouth. "HEL- MMPH!!" 

"You little brat!" Yuki said as she tries to shut her up then she looked around to see if there are other people around them. "Can you shut up?"

The girl removed Yuki's hand forcefully to free herself. "So? Are you going to be my personal driver or not?"

"That again?" Yuki said with an annoyed look but the girl seems to not know the word back down. "Yes, that again. Are you going to accept it or not? Cause if not, I'm seriously going to report you to the police right now."

Yuki looked at her as if trying to see if she's lying or not, then she sighed. "How annoying. Alright. You win. I'll be your driver, just so you can shut up."

"I knew you would eventually say yes." The girl said happily, making Yuki roll her eyes. "As if you would stop if I still say no."

"Here. Take this." The girl said throwing her bag to Yuki. "Hey! Can't you hand over this properly?" Yuki said angrily but the girl just shrugged. "It's part of your job. I'm the one paying you so you do what I want you to do. Follow me." The girl said before started walking.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Yuki said to herself as she dragged herself to follow the strange girl that she just met. To her surprise, the girl stopped and turned around. "By the way, my name is Mayu. And your name?"

"Yuki. Kashiwagi Yuki." She replied. "Nice name. Now follow me Yukirin." Mayu said. "Yukirin? Hey! I'm definitely older than you. Where are your honorifics?" But Mayu continued walking as if she didn't hear what Yuki has just said.

\------

"Here." Mayu said as she pulled out a bundle of cash from her bag as Yuki looked at her in disbelief.

"Please sign here. And here's the key for the car." The representative from the car rental said as he handed the documents and the car key. After signing the documents, the two of them went out and the representative of the car rental opened the door beside the driver's seat but Mayu opened the door at the back seat. Yuki just sighed as she watched Mayu's actions. She then entered the car and started the engine.

"Have a safe trip." The representative said as he bowed at them.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Yuki asked. "Just keep on driving." Mayu replied. Mayu took out a notebook from her bag and opened it. "Let's go to the temple." She said.

The two of them arrived at a temple half an hour later. Mayu went out of the car first and was about to go inside when she noticed that Yuki hasn't left the car. "What are you still doing there?" Mayu asked. "I'll just be waiting here." Yuki replied. "Come with me." Mayu said. "Why?"

"Because it's also a part of your job and like what I've said earlier, I am the one who's paying you so you have to obey me."

Yuki grumbled as she went out of the car after taking the key with her and she followed Mayu inside the temple.

Mayu hopped her way inside and Yuki just shook her head as she followed her. Mayu went to the bell and rung it and then she dropped a coin in the slot before picking up the small paper containing the blessing. Mayu opened the piece of paper and found "small blessing" written on it. Yuki just scoffed when she saw what's written. Mayu dropped another coin and drew out a piece of paper. "Big blessing."

"You don't look like someone who believes in this kind of thing." Yuki said. "Shut up." Mayu said as she dropped another coin. "Small blessing."

"How long are you going to do that?" Yuki asked. "Until I get the "Great Blessing". " Mayu replied. "Tie these over there." She ordered. "Can't you at least use some honorifics?" Yuki said as she gets all the papers that Mayu has drew out.

"She sure is a weird girl." Yuki said as she tied the papers containing the blessing that Mayu has drew out.

After several hours of trying, Mayu finally found what she's looking for. "Yukirin! I've found it." Mayu said happily then she hopped her way back to the car like a child.

Mayu took out her notebook again once inside the car. She put a check on the next item on her list.

"Go to the temple and get the "Great Blessing.""


	6. A Look At Someone's Past

Mayu was organizing her bag when Yuki entered the car.

"You seem to be in a good mood after you got that "Great Blessing"." Yuki said as she started the engine.

"Of course. I have always wanted to get that." Mayu replied. "You're such a kid." Yuki said laughingly.

"Funny." Mayu said coldly. "Now drive." She continued as looked outside. "Such a brat." Yuki said as she took a glance at Mayu from the rearview mirror. "I heard that." Mayu said, glaring at her.

"Tell me your next destination. " Yuki said. "Just continue driving. I want to sleep." Mayu replied. Mayu was really tired after spending hours trying to get the "Great Blessing". She was about to close her eyes when Yuki abruptly stopped the car, making Mayu hit her head on the head rest of the driver's seat. "Ouch!" Mayu said as she rubbed her forehead, then she felt something warm flow from her nose. She touched it and saw some blood on her hand. "Ugh not again!" Mayu grumbled as she wiped her nose before she felt the door opened. She turned and saw Yuki beside her looking pissed.

"What?" Mayu asked. She then felt Yuki grabbed her arm as she tried to pull her out of the car. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Yuki was taken aback when she saw that Mayu's nose was bleeding but she tried to hide it as she pushed her against the car. "Listen kid, I am tired of you bossing me around when I'm definitely older than you. Yes, you are the one who's paying me, and I'll obey your orders but you also have to show me some respect if you want me to follow you. Understand?" Yuki said angrily.

"Now tell me, where do you want to go so that you can properly have some rest if you want to." She said then she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. "Look at me." She said as she lift Mayu's face and starts to gently wipe the blood on her nose.

Mayu stared at her as Yuki gently wipes her nose. Somehow she felt something warm on her heart as she looked at her and she doesn't know why. She cleared her throat as she held onto Yuki's arm as a sign for her to stop what she's doing. "Uhm... You can stop now. I'm fine. Let's go to this address." Mayu said as she hand over a piece of paper to Yuki. She was about to go back inside the car when Yuki stopped her. "Don't sit at the back. Sit in front." Yuki said before entering the car. Mayu stood there for a few minutes, staring at Yuki who was waiting at the driver's seat before she go around and sit beside her.

As Yuki drives, Mayu rolls down the window and she stretched her arm outside, feeling the air as she slowly close her eyes.

\------

The two of them arrived in front of an old house. Mayu went out of the car first. It was then that the two of them were welcomed by a middle-aged man.

"Welcome home, Mayu-sama." The man said as he bowed in front of them.

"Home? Mayu-sama?" Yuki asked but again Mayu walked as if she didn't hear her.

As Mayu went inside the house, memories from her childhood slowly comes back to her.

Every corner of the old house reminds her of the past. Of how she would play hide and seek with best friend; how she would run around the house; that one Christmas when her father surprised her with a ticket to the play that she really want to go to. Without her knowing, tears are slowly flowing from her eyes.

"Mayu-sama," the middle aged man said, which caught Mayu's attention. It was then that she noticed that she's already crying. "Are you alright, Mayu-sama?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Mayu replied. Yuki on the other hand, was just following her quietly when she noticed something dropped on the floor. It was a small notebook. She picked it up and saw the initials on the cover.

"W. M."


	7. A look at someone's past (part 2)

10 years ago

"Nee Jurina, what are you doing?" Young Mayu said to her friend who was sneaking behind the door. "Shhhh. Rena-chan might hear us." Young Jurina whispered. Little Jurina walked quietly behind her unknowing sister who was busy writing on her study table. "Jurina, wait!" Little Mayu whispered as she followed her.

"Rawrrr!!!" Jurina screamed on her sister's ear. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Rena screamed.

"Hahahahaha!!!" Jurina laughed until her stomach hurt. Mayu was laughing as well while Rena was already furious at their little prank. "Matsui Jurina!!!"

"Run!" Jurina said as she started running her way out of her sister's room. Mayu quickly followed as Rena was running after them.

Mayu's lips curved to a smile as she remembered her childhood days when she reached an empty room at the end of the corridor. "Mayu-sama," Mayu's thoughts were broken when she heard their caretaker call her. "What is it?" Mayu asked. "Would you like us to prepare your room and the guest room for your companion here?"

"Yes please. We will be staying here overnight so prepare the rooms." Mayu replied then she turned to Yuki was was a few steps behind them. "Here is a list of the things that you need to buy." Mayu said, handing over a piece of paper before taking out her wallet to get the money.

\-----

"Jellybeans... Karaage.. karaage?!" Yuki exclaimed as she read the list that Mayu gave her. "She could've asked their Butler to cook this for her. Why would she want to have a store bought version of it?" She said before reading the rest of items. After double checking the list, she put it inside her pocket, when she felt something inside. Yuki pull it out. It was the notebook that she picked up earlier.

Yuki opened the notebook out of curiosity. "It looks like some sort of a diary." She said as she inspect it.

March 26, 20xx

It's my birthday today, yet I woke up here at the hospital. Looks like I'm going to spend my birthday here at the hospital...

Yuki stopped reading. "What am doing? I should stop prying over someone's life." She said then she put the notebook back on her pocket.

\-----

"Yes. I'm doing good here. There's nothing for you to worry about." Mayu said over the phone. "I think I'm going to stay here for a while. I've got the perfect companion." She continued.

"Mayu-sama, your room is ready." Their butler said. Mayu nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll call you again." Mayu said before hanging up then she proceed to her room.

Mayu slowly opened the door and she felt so happy that nothing much was changed in her room. She walked towards the shelf where her manga collection was located then she walked a little further to the other shelf where her DVD collection of all her favorite anime were located. She pulled out a DVD of Shingeki no Kyojin and then walked towards the tv in front of her bed and played the DVD.

An hour later, Yuki returned with all the things that she bought. The butler took the shopping bag from her before leading her towards Mayu's room where she found Mayu sitting in front of the TV with her head drooping already. The butler was about to wake Mayu up but Yuki stopped him and asked him to come back later.

When the butler came out, Yuki walked towards the sleeping Mayu and sat in front of her. Yuki moved the hair that was covering her face but as she do that Mayu fell towards her, making Mayu hit her head on Yuki's shoulder. "Ouch!" Mayu hissed as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself leaning towards Yuki's body. She lifted her head and found Yuki looking at her with her eyes wide. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Mayu screamed as she pushed Yuki away. "Ouch!" Yuki exclaimed as she fell after Mayu pushed her.

"What are you doing?!"


	8. Nanami's Sister

"What are you doing?!" Mayu screamed. "I'm not doing anything!" Yuki replied angrily as she rubbed her aching butt.

"Y-Your face is this close to mine, yet you dare say that you are not doing anything?!" Mayu said as she tried to demonstrate the distance between their faces. "Are you nuts? I'm just trying to pull back your hair because I found you sleeping after I came back and I was about to put you to your damn bed when you suddenly fell over me!"

Mayu was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. "Mayu-sama! Is everything alright?" Their butler asked. Yuki glared at her as if trying say "Don't say anything stupid!" Mayu glared back at her before speaking. "Yes! Don't worry. You can go back to work now." Mayu said then she turned to Yuki. "And you! Get out of my room you pervert!"

"What?! Did you just call me a pervert?" Yuki asked angrily. "Yes. And now get out of my room."

"I should've known from the start that a spoiled brat like you will surely be annoying. I shouldn't have agreed to be your driver if I will be branded as pervert. I should just go back and take care of my sister." Yuki said as she stood up.

"Y-you have a sister?" Mayu asked. "Yes. Just for your information, I agreed to be your personal driver not because I am afraid that you will turn me to the police, but because of my sister. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm out of this place. Go look for another fool who will agree to be your driver."

\-----

"That kid really, if I know I wouldn't have accepted her offer back then." Yuki said as she slammed the door.

"Is everything alright?" Their butler asked, the moment he saw Yuki came out of Mayu's room. "Yeah. It's just that your master seems to woke up at the wrong side of the bed." She replied. Yuki then walked out of the mansion as the butler quietly watched over her.

Mayu came out of her room looking irritated but stopped when she saw all the plastic bags at the counter top. "What are those?" She asked. "These are the things that you asked Kashiwagi-san to buy for you earlier." The butler replied. Mayu walked towards them and one by one she takes them out. "So, she managed to get everything from the list that I gave her." She said.

\-----

Yuki walked aimlessly along the streets, not sure where to go. She's actually pretty tired but her anger needs to subside if she wants to go back. Suddenly her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Yuki-chan," said the voice from the other line. "Matsumura."

"Glad you can still recognize my voice."

"What do you want?" Yuki asked trying not to sound irritated. "I haven't seen you in the club for a while now. Don't think of trying to run away, alright?"

"I'm not running away. I just found a new target and this one, I will get a lot of money."

"Just make sure of it and don't ever try to run away from me, because I can always find you or better yet, I will just go to your precious little sister for the payment."

"I told you not to involve my sister in this."

"Easy there Yuki-chan. I'm just trying to remind you."

Yuki hung up the phone and continued walking while there's a figure watching her from a far.

\------

"Nanami! Dinner is ready!" Sasshi said as she placed the side dishes on the table. Nanami spread her arm to look for her cane. A smile drew on her face when she finally found it. She held it tight and she stood up and used it as a guide to go to the kitchen.

"Careful." Sasshi said as she helped her sit on the stool. "You don't want to have another accident and have your sister worried." She continued.

"I know." Nanami replied as she placed her cane to the side and her hand starts to roam on the table to look for the spoon. "Here." Sasshi grabs the spoon and placed it on Nanami's hand.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Sasshi's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Sasshi, it's me."

"Yuki! Where have you been?"

"Just working out of town. How's Nanami?" Yuki asked. "She's doing fine, don't worry."

Yuki sighed. "That's good to hear. Anyways, don't ever leave her alone okay? As much as possible please always remain by her side."

"Whoa. Yuki! Stop. You sound like you are already giving your final orders. Of course I won't leave her. She's already like a sister to me."

"I'm just saying."

Sasshi glanced at Nanami who was busy eating her dinner before she walked further and talked quietly on the phone. "Is this because of that Matsumura guy?" She asked. Yuki fell quiet on the other line. "Is he threatening you with your sister? Seriously when I see him I'm going to kick his damn face!"

"Hey, can you keep it down? Nanami might hear you!" Yuki scolded. "Sasshi-onee-chan? Is everything alright?" Nanami asked as she was about to get up. "Yes! Don't worry. Just keep on eating." She replied. "But.." "Dont worry Nanami. Nothing is wrong. Just continue with your dinner. Just tell me if you want more, okay?"

"See? I told you!" Yuki said angrily. "Alright! Relax. But seriously if that guy is threatening you, just tell me. You don't have to deal with this alone."

"I know. Just please, look after my sister for me."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I will protect her."


	9. Friends? Friends!

Mayu opened the door that leads to the attic. She pulled the switch to the light bulb to lighten up the room before entering.

She looked around and a smile drew on her face when she saw a wooden box in the corner of the attic. She climbed up the stairs and run towards the box. She blew the dust off the top which made her cough. When the dusts have settled, she opened the box and to her delight, she found that her things during her childhood. She took them out one by one - from her sketchbook, her very first camera, a photo album and lastly, her telescope.

Mayu was about to look once again inside the box when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Watanabe Mayu?"

"Speaking. May I know the reason you are calling?" Mayu said.

"Ah Miss Watanabe, this is from the Police Station. Do you know a person named Kashiwagi Yuki?"

"Yes. Why?" Mayu replied. "Well, apparently, she's been involved in an assault incident. It will be better if you can come to the station."

\-----

"Mayu-sama, are you sure you can go there by yourself?" Their butler asked. "Yeah. No need to worry." She said before she took the bicycle from the butler and took off to the police station.

Mayu pedalled until she felt out of breath but she just shrugged it off and continued until she reached the police station.

Just as she came down from her bicycle, she felt light headed but she just shrugged it off and went inside the police station. There, she found Yuki seated in front of a police officer who is in charge of the case.

"Yuki..." She muttered the moment she saw her.

\------

"So, it's good that you have cleared your name with the assault incident, Kashiwagi." The police officer said as he walked Yuki and Mayu out of the police station. "Even though, it's just for self defense, still you shouldn't have done that. You could've asked for help. But then again, that old man wouldn't have approached you if you didn't walked aimlessly in the middle of the night. It's not something a girl your age should be doing." The officer continued as Yuki stood there quietly while Mayu looked already pissed. "But then, what can I expect from a juvenile delinquent like you."

And that's it. After hearing that, Mayu exploded. "Excuse me sir, Yukirin didn't do anything wrong here. And even though she has a bad record, doesn't mean that she's entirely like that. I'm pretty sure she's a lot better than any of the police officer here in your station." Mayu said angrily which left the officer dumbfounded.

"Mayu, it's alright. Stop it already." Yuki said when Mayu was about to say something more. "But," But Yuki just shook her head as a sign that she should stop already.

"Listen up young lady, I didn't know what this girl has said to you but you should be careful to this kind of person." The officer said before going back inside the station.

"That officer, I can have him removed if I want to." Mayu said angrily.

"Hey, stop it already. It's alright. What he said is true anyways besides I'm already used to it." Yuki said.

"Don't get used to it. You're not the person he thinks you are because you are different. Because you are you. Don't let other people define who you are just because you have a bad past." Mayu said as she walked towards her bicycle. Yuki just watched her, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Also, I'm sorry about earlier." Mayu said softly. "Huh? What did you say?" Yuki asked as she walked towards her. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." Mayu said as she started walking, a small smile drawn on her face.

"Hey! I know you said something! What is it?" Yuki said as she followed her.

"Think whatever you want. But I didn't say anything!" Mayu said but then she felt like her surrounding just turned and she stopped and tried to shake it off. "Damn it. Why now?" She said to herself. Yuki saw this and she immediately run after her.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked as she held on to Mayu. "Y-yeah, I'm alright." Mayu replied but when she looked at Yuki, it seems that her vision doubled and she tried to shake it off. "You look pale. Come on, I'll drive the bicycle and you ride here at the back." Yuki said as she hop on to the bicycle and pointed the back part. "No need. I can manage." Mayu said as she tries to walk but it seems that her legs don't have energy. "See? Just sit here at the back. For once Mayu, don't be stubborn." Yuki said as she held her hand. Mayu grumbled as she sat at the back side of the bicycle.

"Hold on to me. We're going home now." Yuki said as she put Mayu's hand on her waist and she start pedalling. Mayu blushed as she held onto her and she's thankful that Yuki wasn't able to see her right now. A smile formed on her lips as she feels the cold air as they passed by the fields on their way to the mansion.

"Hey, can you stop here?" Mayu said when they reached the hill near her house. "Are you sure?" Yuki asked. "Yeah." She replied. Yuki stopped and Mayu hopped down the bicycle and walked towards the cliff. "Hey, careful!" Yuki said as she followed her but to her surprise, Mayu just stood there and then she stretched her arms wide and took a deep breath. Yuki just watched her quietly.

"I will miss it here." Mayu said. "You can always come back here whenever you want." Yuki said. Mayu looked at her with a sad smile. "Yeah. I'll definitely come back here." She said then she looked up at the sky. Yuki observed her. A smile drew on her face. "Such a strange girl." She said to herself. "Maybe she's not as bad as I thought."


	10. The Sad Truth

"Hey Yukirin, can you tell me about your sister?" Mayu said as the two of them were on their way to her house, with her riding at the back and holding on to Yuki's waist.

"What do you want to know about my sister? She has nothing to do with you, you know?" Yuki replied.

"Why are you so stingy? I'm just asking. Don't answer if you don't want to." Mayu grumbled.

"She's blind." Yuki said. "Huh?" Mayu looked at her. "My sister is the only family I have and she became blind because of me." Yuki continued.

"I'm sorry." Mayu said. "I didn't know." She continued.

"We're here." Yuki said as she stopped the bicycle, not paying attention to Mayu who was just looking at sadly from behind.

"You can take a rest now. I'll tell Mr Hiragi to prepare your room." Mayu offered. "I'll stay here for a while. You go inside." Yuki said as she walked towards a nearby bench.

Mayu was about to say more but then she decided to let her be. "Alright. Goodnight then." She said before entering their house.

Yuki, on the other hand, lay down on the bench with her arm placed behind her head. She sighed as what happened that very day played on her mind like a movie.

Five years ago

"Here you go." Yuki said as she placed the plate in front of her sister who was waiting happily. "Yay! Thank you onee-chan! You're the best sister in the world!" She said as she started eating the curry that Yuki especially made for her. All of a sudden, they heard a loud knock on their door.

"Stay here." Yuki said to her sister as she walked towards their door. She peeped through the small hole to see who it is and from there she saw their father who was extremely drunk.

She opened the door and her father pushed her hard the moment he stepped inside their house. "What took you so long to open the damn door?!" Their father said angrily.

"Bring me some food." He said as he went straight to the kitchen. There he found his youngest daughter seated and watches him in fear. "What are you staring at?" Nanami looked away from him and continued eating. Yuki placed the food in front of him.

"Ne, Yuki. You have a part time job, haven't you?" Their father asked. "Y-yeah." She answered hesitantly. "Lend me some money." He said. "I-I don't have money now. I just used my salary for our supplies and for Nanami's tuition so I don't have anything left here."

"What?!" Their father said as he slammed the table, startling both sisters. He then flipped the table and Yuki immediately run towards her sister to protect her. "You both are useless!" He then walked towards them and pulled Yuki's hair. "Argh!" Yuki cried in pain. "If I ask for money, it's your duty to give what I asked of you!"

Nanami stood up and tried to stop their father from further hurting her sister but he pushed her harshly, making her hit the floor. Yuki saw this and run towards her sister. "Nanami!! Are you alright?" She asked then she turned towards their father. "Don't you dare hurt my sister!" She said angrily as she pushed him hard making him hit the wall. "You bitch!" His father growled angrily as he tried to stood up but because he's too drunk, it's hard for him to even stand properly. Yuki took this as a chance to escape. "Nanami, let's go!" She said as she pulled her up and they run out of their house.

"Come back here!" Yuki could hear her father's voice from afar so they kept on running until they saw a truck that has just parked in front of their building. Yuki opened the door to the driver's seat and pulled the driver out. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The driver said angrily but Yuki didn't even bother to look at him. "Get in!" She said as she helped her sister get in to the truck before she gets inside as well.

Yuki started driving away but when she reached the intersection, she didn't notice another truck coming from the side and they were hit.

"Ugh... My head." She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and all she could see was red because of the blood that flows out of her head. She then looked to her side and found her sister unconscious with blood all over her.

"Nanami!!!"

\----

Yuki closed her eyes upon remembering that sight. Until now, the bloody figure of her sister still haunts her and she'll do everything she can so that she can have her sister's eyesight back.

Unknown to her, Mayu has been watching her from her room. "Yuki..."


	11. Matsui Sisters

"Yes. I have finally decided." Mayu said firmly over the phone. "Have you tell your parents about it?"

Mayu rolled her eyes. "Baka. I escaped from the hospital remember? Calling them just to inform them about my decision just ruins my escape. They will eventually find me and locked me once again in the hospital, and I don't want that."

"But you know that it's for your own good, right? Mayu, why don't you just come back already?" The voice from the other line said.

"I know that. But you know my reason. You, of all people should know that. You're my doctor, Rena-chan." Mayu replied.

"That's why, as your doctor, I'm telling you that you should go back now. I already risked my license when I have let you escaped at the hospital. Your condition might get worst and..." Rena paused as she took a deep breath.

"And your number of days remaining might decreased drastically."

Mayu sighed. "I know that already. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. Besides I'm not alone and you know it." And with that, she hung up. Mayu then lay down on her bed as she threw her phone on her side.

"....Your number of days remaining might decreased drastically."

"As if I do not know what's happening inside my body." Mayu said as she stared at the ceiling.

\----

A few months ago

"Hey Mayu!" Jurina said energetically as she sat beside Mayu's bed. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Ju. Did something good happened?"

"Yeah. Sort of." Jurina said, grinning widely. "Remember Miyawaki Sakura? That transfer student from Hakata? She just said yes to me this morning."

"So you have another victim then?" Mayu said with a smirk. "How dare you call her my victim? You made me sound like a pervert playgirl which you know I'm not. I seriously like her, okay?"

Mayu raised her eyebrow. "Okay. So what about our senpai, Takayanagi Akane? And that student from Sakamichi Academy? What's her name again? Ah Shiraishi Mai? And don't forget about my cousin, Miyuki. You said the same thing before. Not to mention that if we're not best friends you would probably have asked me out on a date."

"Seriously Mayu, this time it's different. I'm serious about her. I'm even planning to let Rena-chan meet her." Jurina said with a pout to which Mayu only laugh. But that laugh was short lived as she started coughing.

"Mayu, are you alright?" Jurina asked. "Y-yeah-" Mayu replied as she continues to cough and when she looked at her hand that she had used to cover her mouth, it's already filled with blood. 

"No, you're not okay. Stay here, I'll call Rena-chan." Jurina immediately rushed outside to look for her sister who was currently doing her rounds.

"Rena-chan!" Jurina called her sister as she catches her breath. "Jurina, what happened?" Rena asked as she walked towards her sister. "Mayu... She... She is coughing out blood."

"What?!" Rena immediately run towards Mayu's room and found the girl lying with blood on her hand. "Rena-chan, wha-"

"Jurina, go outside for a while and call the other nurses." Jurina do as she was told and waited anxiously outside as her sister and the nurses were doing their best to save her best friend. After a few moments her sister came out followed by a still unconscious Mayu who was lying on a stretcher with breathing apparatus attached to her. They are moving her to the Intensive Care Unit.

"She will be fine J. Don't worry." Rena said as she placed her hand on Jurina's shoulder, reassuring her.

\-----

Ever since that day that she was sent to the ICU, Mayu's world has changed drastically. She's been in a lot of pain as if her body is being ripped apart especially during her chemo.

During those times, the Matsui sisters never left her side. Those two has always been by her side ever since she was a kid as she's best friends with the younger Matsui. Their parents were close friends so they would always play together whenever they visit her. Until one day, a devastating news shook their household. The parents of Jurina and Rena died in a plane crash during one of their business trips. Since then, Mayu's parents took them in and treated them as their own daughters since they have lost their eldest a year after Mayu was born. Few years later, Rena has become a doctor and as for her sister, being the genius that she is, Jurina is now on her last year in high school and was about to take Business Administration for college to be able to take over the business that their parents have left them.

\-----

Mayu glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. 12:15. "I wonder if she's already in her room." Mayu said to herself before she get up. She went straight to the guest room and found it empty. She walked inside and took a blanket and decided to go outside. That's where she found Yuki asleep on the bench. Her arms crossed and her brows scrunched up while shivering.

"This is why I told her to go to her room afterwards." Mayu said as she sighed. She spread the blanket wide and covered Yuki with it. She was about to go after tucking in the blanket but she felt a pull on her hand. She looked back and found Yuki holding her hand. Mayu was about to pull her hand away but Yuki held it tighter and pulled closer to her chest, making Mayu blush. "Yuki?" Mayu called but she received no response from the older girl who was still shivering.

Mayu touched her forhead. "You're burning!" She exclaimed. "Yuki! Yukirin! Wake up! You need to go inside. You're having a fever!" Mayu said as she tried to wake her up.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes and through her blurry vision, she saw a familiar figure, hovering over her. "Ma-...yu?" And with that her vision started to fade.


	12. Rena's Request

"Nanami! Your sister is here! I've brought you your favorite cake." Yuki said as she entered their house. But to her surprise, their house is so quiet.

"Nanami?" Yuki called as she walked towards her sister's room. "Na-" she was about to knock on her door when she noticed that it's already open. "Nanami?" She called once again as she gently pushed the door open. It was dark so she had to pushed the switch beside her to turn on the light.

Once the room has finally light up, her eyes look around and found the girl lying on the floor, unconscious. "Nanami!" She called as she run towards her sister. She cradled her, holding her close. "Nanami, wake up!" She said as she is trying to wake her. It was then that she felt something wet from her sister's back. She looked at her hand that was holding her and to her horror, she saw blood.

"Nanami!!!!"

\-------

Yuki opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She looked around, trying to figure out where she is when she noticed someone who is hovering over her.

"Oh you're awake!" The person in front of her said, grinning with her cat like smile. Startled by the close proximity of their faces, Yuki screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The girl also screamed as she fell down from Yuki's bed.

\------

"You didn't have to check up on me." Mayu said, looking annoyed as her doctor and childhood friend, Matsui Rena, checks on her.

"You know, I have to." Rena said as she removed the stethoscope from her ears after checking on Mayu's breathing. "This is the only opportunity I have to check on you, since you're being stubborn to go back to the hospital to undergo proper medical examination."

"If I know you would only nag at me, I wouldn't have called you to treat Yuki." Mayu said as she crossed her arms. "Yuki. That's the girl's name right?" Rena asked. Mayu nodded.

"She looks like a good person. Though I can't imagine how she puts up on your stubbornness." Rena said laughingly as she puts all of her things inside her bag.

Mayu rolled her eyes. "Why do have to act like Jurina?"

"Because we're sisters?" Rena replied, giving her a teasing smile. "I know and both of you likes to annoy me when you get the chance." Mayu pouted. Rena just laugh at her and pat her head.

"Do you still take your medicine?" Rena asked. "Yeah..." Mayu said hesitantly. Well, the truth is Mayu have already stopped taking her medicine. Not entirely stopped as she still takes them whenever she needs to. As if Rena read the hesitation written on her face, she walked towards her cabinet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mayu asked as she tried to stop her. "I'm just checking if you're telling me the truth."

Just as Mayu was about to say something, they both heard a scream coming from the guest room. Both of them looked at each other before rushing towards the guest room.

Rena arrived first and as she opened the door, she has found her sister on the floor, rubbing her butt and Yuki sitting on the bed, with the blanket wrapped around her. "What's happening here?" She asked, making the two girls looked at her. Just then, Mayu arrived at the room. She saw the same scene that Rena saw earlier except that Rena is already standing at the door, looking clearly annoyed.

"Yuki!" Mayu said as she run towards the girl, not noticing the questioning look the Matsui sisters throw at her. "Are you alright?" She asked as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded. Mayu let out a relieved sigh as she removed her hand on her forehead. "But, why did you scream?" Mayu asked. Yuki then pointed at Jurina who's about to get up. "That girl, when I woke up, I saw her hovering over me."

"Wait, what?" Jurina said, looking surprised and somehow she already feared for her safety as her best friend and her sister were looking at her as if she had committed the most horrible crime.

"Jurina!" Mayu shouted. "I didn't do anything! I pro-ouch! Rena-chan it hurts!" Jurina said as she winced in pain when her sister pulled her ear. Rena then turned to Yuki who was still surprised and was still confused about what's going on. "I apologise for my sister's behavior." Rena said, still holding on to Jurina's ear. "She can be pervert at times."

Yuki could only nod as she tries to process everything around her. By then, Jurina has gotten herself free from Rena. Still holding on to her already red ear, Jurina turned to Mayu. "Our Mayuyu has already grown up. What a cute girl you got there!" She said before running out of the room. Mayu then run after her, determined to beat her best friend to a pulp.

Rena shook her head as she watched those two run out of the room before walking towards Yuki. She placed her hand on Yuki's forehead as she forgot the thermometer inside her bag which she left on Mayu's room. "Looks like your fever has come down." Rena said. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Matsui Rena. Mayu's personal doctor and childhood friend. The girl you saw earlier is my sister, Jurina."

"I'm Yuki. Kashiwagi Yuki." Yuki replied. "Are you the one who treat my fever?" She asked. "Yeah. Actually, Mayu called me. She's already panicking earlier so I came here."

"I see." Yuki said. As if remembering something, she turned to Rena. "Wait, you said you are her personal doctor?" She asked then she remembered what was written on the journal that she has picked up earlier.

"March 26, 20xx

It's my birthday today, yet I woke up here at the hospital. Looks like I'm going to spend my birthday here at the hospital..."

"Could it be that Mayu is sick?" She asked. Rena looked somewhat surprised upon hearing the question. "Why do you say so?"

"Actually, I... I accidentally picked up her journal. I really don't know that it's hers and somehow I got a glimpse of what's inside. So..."

"I see." Rena said. "It's better to ask her. Who knows, she might tell you everything as I could see that she's already treating you special."

"Huh?" Yuki looked at her in surprise.

"Never mind what I said." Rena said giving a mysterious smile at her. "I have to go now. Nice to meet you Kashiwagi-san." With that said, Rena stood up and was about to walk out when she turned around. "Please take good care of Mayu. She's not just my childhood friend, but she's already like a sister to me." Rena said as she bowed to her.

"I... I will." Yuki replied. "Thank you. I will be counting on you." Rena said with a smile before she left the room.


	13. The Journey Continues

"Jurina, quit playing already. We will be leaving now." Rena said as she came in Mayu's room to pack her things. "Mou, Rena-chan, can't we stay a little longer? I haven't seen Mayu for how many days since she left the hospital." Jurina said with a pout.

"No. I still have a shift at the hospital and you, young lady still have class tomorrow so we will not be staying here. And besides, I believe that Mayu will go back to Tokyo soon enough." Rena said as she give Mayu a meaningful look then she walked towards her and pulled out a small bottle from her bag and handed it over to her. "Be sure to take it this time, Mayu. I still want to see back in Tokyo." She said. Mayu only nodded in response. Rena smiled and ruffled her hair. Mayu playfully slapped her hand and started fixing her messy hair. "Stop doing that! I'm no longer a kid!"

"You will forever be a kid in my eyes just like that kid over there." Rena said, referring to her sister. "Hey! Who are you calling a kid?" Jurina said. Rena just looked at her laughingly. "Oh nothing. Let's just go home." She said then she turned to Mayu. "We'll be going now. See you." Then the two of them walked out of Mayu's room.

Just then, Yuki came out of the guest room to get some water when she saw them. "Oh? Yuki-chan!" Jurina called when she noticed her. Yuki just smiled awkwardly. Seeing Jurina still makes her uneasy especially when she remembered what happened earlier when she woke up.

"You're scaring her." Rena said when she noticed Yuki's uneasiness. "Me? No I'm not!" Her sister protested which made her laugh.

"We're leaving now, Kashiwagi-san. Remember what I told you." Rena said. "Yeah." Yuki only managed to say but her reply seems to be already enough for the doctor as she and her sister, go on their way after that.

"What did she tell you?" Yuki was startled upon hearing it. "Huh?" When she looked at her side, Mayu was already standing there. "Nothing. She just checked if I'm already feeling better." Yuki lied. She doesn't want to let Mayu know that she already had an idea about her being sick.

"Is that so?" Mayu asked, in which Yuki only replied with a nod. "Well if you're feeling better now, get ready because we're going to go on hiking later."

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Mayu only looked at her with a blank expression. "Do I looked like I'm joking to you?"

"I'm taking back thoughts that she's not that bad because she has no mercy." Yuki thought as she shook her head.

"Good. Now get ready. We will be leaving after lunch." Mayu said before going back to her room.

\----

"What the-?" Yuki's jaw dropped upon seeing the things that they will be bringing for their hike. Her eyes wandered through the things that lined up beside the car - from the tent, to the sleeping bags, telescope, food boxes, to the huge luggage - Yuki had to blink twice to make sure that her eyes is not deceiving her.

"Are we seriously bringing all of these up in the mountain?" Yuki asked. "Yes." Mayu replied. "You looked like you were going move your house with all the stuff lined up beside your car." Yuki said. Mayu only shrugged then she went inside the car.

"Hey! Who do you think will be the one who will carry all these when we get there?" Yuki said as she followed her.

"You."


	14. Her Shooting Star

"Hey! Who do you think will be the one who will carry all these when we get there?" Yuki said as she followed her.

"You." Mayu replied.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

Yuki just groaned in frustration as she walked to the back of the car to put everything inside, knowing that arguing with Mayu will be useless. It's a good thing that Mr. Hiragi helped her with everything, because if not, who knows what time they will be able to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiragi." Yuki said as she bowed before him. "No problem. Please take care of Mayu-sama." The butler said.

\-----

The journey towards the mountain was quiet as none of them speak up. Also because Mayu fell asleep along the way.

Yuki parked the car to a nearby parking space before she turned to Mayu who was still deep in her sleep. "Hey, wake up." She said as she shook her shoulder. "We're here already." She continued. Mayu slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuki looking at her. Her gaze was fixed on Yuki which made the latter worry and placed a palm on her forehead. "Are you alright?" Those words made Mayu snapped back to reality and pushed Yuki's hand away. "Yeah. I'm alright." She said as she removed the seatbelt and she went out of the car. Yuki followed and went behind the car. She opened the trunk and get everything out.

Mayu only get her backpack and started walking away without saying a word. "Hey! Would you mind helping me out?" Yuki called before Mayu gets too far. Mayu stopped and looked back at her. "Why would I? I'm the one who's paying you so you have to do whatever I want." She replied.

Yuki felt like her blood has gone up to her head as she was really pissed but she's trying her best to calm down. "You do know that I can actually take this damn car and leave you here all alone right? And I don't care if I will go to jail for theft as long as I will be able to get away from an abusive spoiled brat like you." Yuki said as she gritted her teeth.   
Mayu just rolled her eyes and walked towards her and grabbed the food basket out of the trunk. "Happy?" She said before turning back. "Just the food basket?" Yuki asked. "Be happy that I already took this for you or do you want me to bring this back inside the trunk. I don't care if you left me here. Just so you know I can definitely hunt you down wherever you will go. You can't escape me and I will make sure that you will definitely pay for leaving me here." Mayu said then she started walking, leaving Yuki watch her in disbelief.

"That kid is unbelievable." She said to herself as she tried to carry everything.

"Hey Mayu! Wait for me!"

\------

After an hour of walk, Mayu decided to take a rest. She's already halfway through the summit. She put down her backpack and the food basket that she's carrying and she sat down on a big rock. She looked back to where she came from and was surprised that Yuki hasn't followed her. "Why isn't she coming up?" She asked herself as she looked towards the direction where she came from. She waited for a few minutes before she decided to look for her.

\-----

"Why is that girl so fast?" Yuki said as she stopped walking in the middle of the forest. "Is she really sick?" She stretched her arms after she put down some of the things that she's been carrying. "Ah my arms and my back." She said as she tried to straighten her back. "That girl will be the death of me. I just recovered from fever and now she wants me to carry all these stuff up to have some sort of camping." She was about to sit when she heard a scream.

"Mayu?!"

\------

"Mayu!" Yuki called as she searched for her in the forest. "Mayu!"

\------

"Argh! My leg!" Mayu groaned as she tried to move but because of the pain, she can't. She was busy looking for Yuki earlier when accidentally stepped on a twig which made her twist her ankle and fell down the hill. "I hope I didn't get any wound because of my fall. Rena-chan's going to kill me if she's me like this." She said as she checked on herself for some wounds.

"Mayu!" She lifted her head upon hearing a familiar voice calling her name. "Yukirin?" She muttered.

"Mayu! Where are you?" Yuki's became louder which means that she's getting nearer so Mayu decided to call her to let her know where she is.

"Yukirin!" She called. Yuki heard her and immediately run towards her. "Mayu!"

Yuki stopped in front of her and kneeled and she started checking on her. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. To her surprise, Mayu broke into tears and hit her. "I hate you! Why do you have to be so slow that I have to look for you? If you're already beside me this wouldn't have happened." Mayu said while crying. Yuki tried to suppress her laugh and hugged her. "There. There. It's alright now. I'm here now, okay?" She said as she pats her back to comfort her before pulling back. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and she pulled her hair behind her ear. "Now tell me, are you hurt somewhere?" Yuki asked.

"My leg hurts." Mayu replied, still sobbing. "Where?" She asked. Mayu then pointed her right leg. "Here?" Yuki asked again as she touched her leg. "Ouch!" Mayu cried. "T-there near on my ankle." She continued. Yuki then touched the part that Mayu pointed out. Seeing Mayu whimpered in pain, tells her that she reached the right spot. "Looks like it's sprained." Yuki said then she stood up. "W-where are you going?" Mayu asked. "I'm looking for something that we can use for support so that it won't move a lot." Yuki replied without looking back. "Ah I found it." Yuki said as she picked up a pair of wood. She then turned to Mayu and placed them on her leg. She pulled out her handkerchief and used it to tie the woods on her leg then she looked around to look for something to tie on the other end but she found nothing so she removed her jacket and her sweat shirt leaving only her t-shirt and she tore her sweat shirt to wrap it on Mayu's leg. She then put her jacket back after that.

"Can you move now?" Yuki asked. "I think so." Mayu replied. She tried to helped her stand. "Here, climb on my back." Yuki said as she bend over. "But..."

"It will be faster to go back if I carry you like this." Yuki explained. "Hurry, it's getting dark now."

Mayu reluctantly climbed on Yuki's back. "Wow, you are much lighter than I thought. I thought you will be heavier." Yuki said as she gave her a piggy back ride. "You're mean." Mayu said as she hit her shoulder.

\----

"Ne, Yuki," Mayu said as she cling onto her.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you agree to be my personal driver?

"I think I already told you about it. But I'll answer you again. It's for my sister. I want her to be able to see the world once again." Yuki replied.

"Your sister is so lucky to have you." Mayu said. "I don't think so." Yuki replied. "Why?" Mayu asked. "She became like that because of me."

"I don't know what happened but I think your sister doesn't blame you for what happened to her."

"Let's just not talk about it." Yuki said. Then she saw the place where she left all of their stuff. "I think we can camp here then tomorrow we will go back so that we can have your leg checked." Yuki said as she carefully put down Mayu on a rock so she's sitting on it.

"Stay there as I put up the tent." Yuki said then she pulled up the tent and she started assembling it while Mayu just watched her.

"How come you know a lot about this stuff? You know, the first aid and assembling the tent." Mayu asked.

"I have to know about it. I need to be able to do it so that me and my sister won't need to rely on anybody." Yuki replied.

"You must really love your sister. You talked about her a lot."

"Of course, I love her. She's the only family I have."

"I envy her."

Yuki stopped what she's doing and looked at Mayu. "She's lucky to have an older sister."

"But you have Dr. Matsui. She told me that you're like a little sister to her. I think it's the same as having a real sister in your life."

Mayu only nodded. "I also have an older sister but she died few months before I turned one. I never get to meet her not know how it feels to have an older sister that protects you. I grew up as an only child because of that."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yuki said.

"It's fine. I don't need your pity. I just wanted to let it out after all these years."

Mayu then looked up in the sky. "Do you know why I insist on coming here for a hike?"

"No."

"It's said that tonight there will be a meteor shower and it will be seen clearly from this mountain tonight."

Yuki also looked up in the sky as she listened to her.

"Ever since I was a kid, I have always been fascinated by the shooting stars. Someday, when the time comes I want to be like those shooting stars that I admire. Giving other people hope and granting their deepest desires."

Yuki then looked at her. Somehow, she feels that something is off but she couldn't point out what it is.

"Ne, Yuki, what is your greatest dream?" Mayu asked.

"I have nothing to ask but for my sister to regain her eyesight, and then I will quit my job at the club and live with her somewhere far away."

Mayu then smiled. "That's beautiful. Who knows someday that dream of yours will come true."


	15. Mayu's Condition

"That's beautiful.   
Who knows someday that dream of yours will come true."

Yuki just stared at her, trying to understand her actions. Somehow, there's something inside her that tells her that something is wrong. But she tried to brush it off, thinking that it was just a product of her imagination.

"Quit staring at me." Mayu's words brought her back to reality. "Huh?"

"You're going to bore a hole on my face." Mayu said.

"Ah, sorry." Yuki said then she went back to what she's doing. An awkward silence engulf them.

"There. All done." Yuki said after she finished setting up the tent. She then walked to where their baggage are located and she placed them inside the tent one by one. Once she's done, she walked towards Mayu and helped her go down the rock she's seated. She held on to her waist and pulled her. "Thank-" Mayu stopped what she's about to say when she realized how close they are. She felt her face heated but she tried to shrugged it off. "Ehem..." She cleared her throat. "Thank you." She said as she let Yuki guide her towards the tent.

"Stay here. I'm just going to cook something for dinner." Yuki said, leaving Mayu alone inside the tent after having her settled there.

\------

"Nanami, dinner is ready." Sasshi said as she went to Nanami's room to fetch her.

Just as when the two of them has arrived to the dining area, they heard the door bell rung. "Stay here." Sasshi said after she has helped Nanami sat on the chair.

"Who is it?" Sasshi asked as she peeped through the hole to see who it is before opening the door.

"You?!"

\------

Yuki went inside the tent to call Mayu after she has finished cooking their dinner. She immediately rushed to her side when she saw Mayu shivering inside the tent.

"Mayu!"

Yuki hold on to her as she tries to wake her up. She noticed the coldness of Mayu's hands but she also found beads of sweat on her forehead. "Mayu wake up! Mayu!"

She quickly got her phone on her pocket and dialled the number that Rena gave her in case of emergency. To her dismay, she couldn't go through as there is no signal to the place where they currently are. Yuki decided to carry Mayu down to the car to bring her to the hospital.

She wrapped her warmly to lessen her shivering and she gently picked her up to avoid adding any more injuries on her.

The forest is dark but to her luck, Yuki was able to remember the path that they took when they went up so she was able to reached their car safely. She quickly put her inside the car and after securing her with the seat belt, she quickly went to the driver's seat and started driving.

While on their way, she once again dialled Rena's number.

"Hello, Matsui Rena speaking."

"Rena-san, it's me Yuki."

Rena immediately noticed the worry on Yuki's voice. "Kashiwagi-San, did something happened? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine but Mayu, she fell earlier and had an injury on her leg and now she's shivering and wouldn't wake up even though I've tried to wake her earlier."

"Where are you now?" Rena asked.

"I'm driving. I'm on my way to the nearest hospital to get her treated. And since you're her personal doctor I thought that you should know about what happened to her."

"I'm also on my way now. Please do not leave her until I arrived at the hospital." Rena said before she hung up.

Half an hour later, Yuki arrived at the hospital and she immediately rushed Mayu to the Emergency room.

"Somebody please help us!" She said as she carry Mayu in her arms.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked as he came in to check on to Mayu. "She fell from the hill earlier and injured her ankle and she was still conscious when I found her but after I came back to her after I made our dinner, she was already shivering and wouldn't wake up."

"I see. We will now take over from here. You can wait at the waiting area." the doctor said. "Sorry, but can I stay here with her?" Yuki asked.

The doctor looked at her and when he saw the worry and seriousness on Yuki's face, he decided to let her stay. "Alright but please stay where you won't hinder us in treating the patient."

\----

Moments later, Rena arrived with the ambulance from the hospital that she's working with and went straight to the Emergency room.

"I'm looking for the injured patient who just arrived here." Rena said the nurse. Yuki saw her and called her immediately. "Rena-san!"

Rena went to her. "Where is she?" "She's currently being treated." Yuki replied. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?" Rena asked and so Yuki told her everything that happened while they were at the mountain. "I knew it. I shouldn't have let her out of the hospital." Rena said as Yuki looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me, who's patient's guardian?" The doctor asked. Rena went to the doctor. "I'm the patient's guardian and personal doctor. How is she?"

"Well, because of the first aid on her injury, we were able to properly treat it and she's currently out of danger now."

"Thank you for treating her but starting from now, let me take over as her doctor. We will now be transferring her to the hospital where I'm working."

\---

After filling out all the necessary documents, they were able to have Mayu transferred hospital. Yuki came with Rena in the ambulance.

Yuki watched as Rena fixed Mayu's dextrose. "Ask me what you've been meaning to ask earlier." Rena said without looking, catching Yuki off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the look on your face earlier. You wanted to ask me something." Rena said, now looking at her.

"Well, I know I'm not in the position to ask anything about Mayu's conditon but what you said earlier has caught my attention. When you said that you shouldn't have let her out of the hospital."

"Ah that." Rena said then she looked at Mayu who was still unconscious and with breathing apparatus attached to her. "As you may have already known, Mayu is sick and she asked me to let her out of the hospital even though her condition won't permit it. She stubbornly insist to still be discharged and now this happened because of her stubbornness."

"This child has only made her conditon worst."

"I don't know what her illness is but you saying that her condition has worsen, does that mean that her days are numbered?"

Rena only nodded as she looked back to Mayu. "This kid already has a hundred days to live and now for sure her days has drastically reduced."

"So that's why she wants to do everything in fast pace. Because... Her time is running out..."


	16. Yuki's Fear

"So that's why she wants to do everything in fast pace... Because... her time is running out..." Yuki thought as she looked at Mayu.

It's already past midnight when they arrived at the hospital in Tokyo where Rena works.

Rena went in first to accompany Mayu as they are about to perform a number of tests on her to ensure her condition. Yuki was about to enter as well when her phone rings.

"Hello, Sasshi?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach for hours now!"

"Sorry, some emergency happened. Why? What's the matter?" Yuki asked.

"That bastard Matsumura," Yuki felt cold upon hearing that name. "He came here with a bunch of guys and he asked for you and then they broke everything in the house, saying that you won't be able to escape from him." Sasshi said angrily.

"And Nanami? Is she alright? Did they hurt the both of you?" Yuki asked worriedly. "No, they weren't able to lay a hand on her but she's still in shock and she kept on crying until she fell asleep."

"Don't worry Sasshi, I'm going there now and I'll try to get you away from there." Yuki said before she hung up but before she could move, she saw a familiar face standing in front of her.

"M-Matsumura?" she muttered as she stepped back.

"Yo!" Matsumura said with a smirk as he twirl the lollipop in his mouth. He walked towards her and Yuki couldn't do anything but to step back.

"Long time no see, Yuki-chan."

"How did you find me?" Yuki asked. "That doesn't matter. I already told you, there's no place that I won't be able to go when it comes to you. I will always find you."

"What did you do at our house?! I already told you not to involve my sister in this mess!" Yuki said angrily. "Oh, so it already reached you huh?" He said with a smirk. "I just had a little fun at your house. This is what happens when you try to escape from me, Yuki-chan."

"You bastard!" She said as she slapped him hard, making him throw the lollipop from his mouth. Yuki was about to slap him again but he was able to catch her hand and held it tight as he pulled her close to him. "That hurts you know." He said before he grabbed her face hard.

"Let go of me!" She said as she struggled from his hold.

"Try to escape from me once again and I will not only break everything from your house but I will take your sister as payment!"

"I... I already t-told you, I'm not trying to escape! I found a perfect prospect and after this I will pay you. Never try to hurt my family again or you won't get the money!"

"Is that suppose to threaten me? You are not in the position to give threat. Remember, I have your life as well as the people around you in my hands. One wrong move and I'll kill them all. Especially your sister and that young girl that has been with you lately!"

"No! Not them! They have nothing to do with this!" Yuki begged as she try to free herself, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Kashiwagi-San!"

\-----

Rena just finished checking on the dextrose attached on Mayu who was now lying inside the Intensive Care Unit.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Rena sighed. "Please, for once, stop being stubborn for your own sake." She continued before she left the room.

Rena was already expecting Yuki to be waiting outside the ICU but to her surprise, the girl wasn't there. "Did she left already?"

\-----

Rena kept on walking, looking for Yuki until she found her outside the hospital but was shocked to her struggling from the hold of some unknown man. Rena called the head of the security of the hospital. "Get the other guards and follow me." She said.

When the guards arrived, she went towards them and signalled the guards to surround the man. "Kashiwagi-san!" She called, making the two looked at her.

The man laughed as he turned to Yuki. "Your new friend?" he asked.

"Let go of her!" Rena ordered. "And what if I don't?"

Rena immediately signalled the guards to attack him. The guards went to him, making him throw Yuki in order for him to escape.

"Kashiwagi-san!" Rena rushed towards her while the guards went after him.

"We're not yet done Yuki!" He shouted as he flee.

\-----

"Are you alright?" Rena asked as she escort Yuki inside the hospital. "Yeah." Yuki answered shortly. Rena ushered her to the bench and help her sit down.

"Who was that guy earlier?" Rena asked but Yuki didn't answer. She was staring down blankly as the tears flow from her eyes. "was he threatening you?" She asked again.

"R-Rena-san, I'm sorry but I need to go see my sister now. He... He might do something bad again to them and... And I need to go there to make sure they're safe." Yuki said in panic but Rena held her down.

"Calm down, Kashiwagi-san. I can help you."

"No, you don't understand. That guy is not an ordinary person. I need to go now!" Yuki tried to get up but Rena was too strong.

"Alright, I will let you go but you need to tell me everything. I will help you. I'm sure if Mayu's awake, this is what she's going to say as well. Please, let us help you." Rena said with sincerity. Yuki looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes so she told her everything.

\-----

"I can't let you drive at this hour. At least take the driver with you and take my car. And here's the key to our vacation house. It's safe there so feel free to take your sister there with you. I will tell Jurina to get everything ready for you when you arrived there. " Rena said as she handed her the key to their vacation house.

" Thank you Rena-San. You're too kind. I don't know how I will be able to repay you. "

Rena shook her head." No. I should be the who should be thanking you for taking care of Mayu. Take it as my way of showing you my gratitude."

"Alright. Thank you again. And I will come back as soon as my sister has settled down in your house." Yuki said before she entered the car. "When Mayu, wakes up, please tell her that I will comeback. No, I will come back before she wakes up."


	17. Matsui Vacation House (Part 1)

"What on earth happened here?" Yuki said as soon as she stepped inside their house. It looked like a tornado came in and ruin everything inside the house. Pieces of broken furniture, shards of broken glass can be found scattered on the floor.

In a corner, she saw her best friend picking up pieces of broken glass from the picture frame that got hit by a baseball bat earlier. Yuki walked towards her carefully so as to not to step on the sharp objects scattered on the floor. "Sasshi," She called but Sasshi didn't lift her head to see her, instead she just continued on what she's doing. "Oh, you're here. Welcome back." Sasshi said coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" Yuki asked as she held on her shoulder which made her friend flinch. "No." she replied as she continue to pick up the broken glass. "Hey listen, I-" Yuki turned her and to her surprise, she saw the bruises on her best friend's face. "Did they do this to you?" Yuki asked.

Sasshi didn't answer and she shoved Yuki's hands away much to her surprise. Yuki try to hold on to her but Sasshi moved away which made her think that something was wrong with her. Yuki moved and grabbed her hand making her whimper in pain. Yuki rolled up Sasshi's sleeve and that's when she saw her arm that seems to be swollen. "What exactly happened here? You told me on the phone that you were alright but right now I think you're not. You're arm seems broken. Did he also ordered to beat you up?"

"No, actually they were trying hurt Nanami so I tried to protect her. There's nothing that I can do other than that. It's the first thing that came into my mind." Sasshi explained.

"I'm sorry that you have to experience this because of me." Yuki said as she pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. That's what friends are for, right?" Sasshi replied as she returned the hug. "But please, don't hug me tight. My body still hurts."

"Sorry, I forgot." Yuki said as she released the hug. "By the way, where is my sister?"

"She's in her room. She was asleep when I left her." Sasshi replied. Yuki then went upstairs to her sister's room.

Nanami was lying on her bed and was having some kind of nightmare as she was tossing and turning when Yuki arrived. She walked towards her and laid down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "N-No! Please don't hurt my sister!" She shouted in her sleep. "Shhh... It's alright now. Your sister is here and I'll make sure that no one is going to hurt us again." Yuki whispered to her ear which made her sister calm down. And slowly, she too slowly fell asleep.

\-----

Nanami woke up and felt that there's a presence beside her and tried to struggle against it.

"Nanami! Nanami, it's me!" Yuki said as she held her sister's hands. "O-Onee-chan?" Nanami said after she calmed down. "Yes." Yuki replied and then she guided her sister's hand to her face so that she would recognizer her.

"Onee-chan! It's really you!" Her sister said as she hugged her tight and started crying. "Where have you been onee-chan? Some bad guys came into our house and they were looking for you. I... I was so scared." She continued.

"It's alright now. I'm here already. We're going to move to a place where those bad guys won't be able to come. I'm to take you there."

"We're going to leave our house?"

"Yes. Because it's no longer safe here. Those guys might come again and hurt you and I won't let that happen that's why I'm here."

"But if we move, what will happen to your job?" Nanami asked. "Don't worry about it. I can find a new one. Right now, all I want is for you to be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you again." Yuki said as she caressed her sister's head. "Alright. As long as onee-chan is coming with us, I can go everywhere."

Yuki patted her head with a smile. "Alright, I will prepare everything that we will bring because we will be moving there today."

"But before that, are you hungry? I will cook whatever you want to eat." Yuki said. "I want your omurice. I already miss the food that you make for me." Nanami replied. "Alright. Omurice it is. Come, I'll help you get down with me." Yuki said as she helped her get down from the bed and guided her to the kitchen.

\-----

Later that day, Yuki and Sasshi were done packing everything that they are going to bring to the Matsui's vacation house where they will be staying for the mean time. After putting everything to the trunk of the car, Yuki helped her sister to get inside the car. Sasshi followed and once Nanami's all settled, she went to the driver's seat and started driving.

After an hour of drive, they arrived safely to their destination where they were greeted by Jurina who was already waiting for them outside. "Yuki-chan!" Jurina said with a smile as she waved at them. 

"Who is that?" Sasshi asked. "The owner of the house that we'll be staying." Yuki replied as she parked the car. "That kid is the owner of this huge house?!" Sasshi exclaimed, unable to believe that the high school student that's walking towards them is the owner the house that they will be moving into.

"We meet again, Yuki-can!" Jurina said happily then noticing the two other girls who came out of the car, she immediately bowed down to greet them. "Hi! I'm Matsui Jurina. Nice to meet you."

Sasshi and Nanami bowed their heads as well. "Rena-chan told me everything. I already prepared your rooms and everything that you will need during your stay." Jurina said to Yuki. "Thank you. By the way, this is my best friend, Sasshi and my younger sister, Nanami."

"Sashihara Rino. You can call me Sasshi if you want. Nice to meet you, Matsui-San."

"Jurina. Just call me Jurina. It makes me feel old to be called like that and it will surely create confusion when my sister comes." Jurina said.

"I'm Kashiwagi Nanami. Nice to meet you, Jurina-San."

"Oh! You have a cute sister here Yuki-chan!" Jurina said then she turned to Nanami who was holding on to Sasshi tightly. "Nice to meet you Nanami-chan!" She said as she held out her hand to her. Sasshi guided Nanami's hands towards her, much to Jurina's surprise. Jurina looked at Yuki in confusion. "Ano, my sister can't see. She's blind."

"Sorry to hear that." Jurina said. "Anyways, let me help you unpack your things. My sister told me that I will be staying here as well for the mean time."

"Sorry to cause you and your sister trouble. Don't worry, when everything's settled down, we will also move out." Yuki said. "Don't think about that. Just treat this as your own house and stay here as long as you want. We are glad to be able to help, Yuki-chan."


	18. Matsui Vacation House (Part 2)

Jurina lead the three of them inside their vacation house. "Wow! This surely is a huge house!" Sasshi said before turning to whisper to Yuki. "Hey, where did you meet such a rich kid?" "It's a long story." Yuki replied.

"Please feel at home. You don't need to worry about anything here in the house. Everything that you will need has been provided. All you need to do is unpack." Jurina said. "The rooms are upstairs. By the way, Nanami-chan, would it be fine if your room is also upstairs or would you like a room here downstairs?"

"Anywhere would be fine. I don't mind staying in either rooms. You don't have to worry about me, Jurina-San." Nanami replied.

"My sister is right. We don't want to be a bother to you and Rena-San. Your kindness is more than enough for us." Yuki said as she held on to her sister's shoulder.

"Alright. If that's what you guys want. But if you need anything, please don't hesitate to tell us."

"Don't worry. We will." Yuki replied.

\------

"Dr. Matsui! There's an emergency on the ICU! The vitals of patient Watanabe Mayu is dropping." The nurse said as she approached Rena who was busy checking one of her patients records.

"What?! Alright, I'm coming!" She said as she rushed immediately to the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital.

"Mayu, please hold on."

\------

Mayu slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Everything was white and when she looked at herself, she found herself also wearing a white dress and not the hiking clothes that she remembered she was wearing.

" Where am I?" She asked herself as she went down the bed and started walking. "Am I dead already?"

Mayu continued walking until she reached the end of the room and from there, everything has change. She found herself standing in the middle of the living room of their old house. "Why am I here?" she said as she started walking but stopped when she an unfamiliar kid running happily around their house. Then she found her dad running after the kid. "Minami! Stop running around. Your sister might be awaken because of you!" Mayu heard her father say.

"Minami? That kid is... Onee-chan?!" Mayu exclaimed. She decided to follow them and she found them inside a very familiar room. Her room. There she found the kid, her sister, watching over a sleeping baby inside the crib. Mayu walked closer and she saw her gently caressing the baby's head.

"Ne Mayu-chan, when are you going to grow bigger? I can't wait to play together with you. I'm going to teach you a lot of things when you grow up. I'll teach you how to sing, and dance and... And.. Ah nevermind that. I'm going to play with you a lot anyways." Her sister said cutely which made her smile and at the same time, tears start falling from her eyes.

"Onee-chan..." She muttered.

"Don't cry Mayu."

Mayu looked back and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of her. "W-Who are you?" She asked. The girl walked in front of her and gently wiped her tears with her finger. "I am your sister, Mayu."

"My s-sister? But I thought that you died when you were just a little girl. How come you looked like a grown up now?" Mayu asked.

"There are things that are hard to explain including what you are currently seeing right now."

"Can... Can I hug you?" Mayu asked. Her sister smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Of course."

"Onee-chan..." she said as she cried on her sister's shoulder. "I miss you, my dear Mayu-chan." her sister said as she gently stroked her hair. The two of them stayed like that for a while until Mayu pulled away from the hug.

"Are you here to take me with you?" Mayu asked. Her sister shook her head. "No. It's not yet your time. I came to say that. Mom and dad are waiting for you. As well as Rena and Jurina. And also Yuki."

"Yuki? How come you know about her?" Mayu asked in confusion.

"Of course I know her. I may be your sister, but I am also your guardian angel. I know how special she is for you." her sister replied.

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked. "You'll know when you wake up. You need to go back now. But remember, I'll come back when the time comes."

\------

"CLEAR!"

After that final shock on her, Mayu's vitals returned to normal. Rena breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Mayu is now safe. "Thank God you came back. You did well, Mayu." She said as she held her hand. 

\-----

"Yuki, come with me for a second." Sasshi said as she grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged her on a corner of the house. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sasshi asked. "What do you mean?"

"Jurina. How did you meet her and that Rena that you mentioned earlier? I know you didn't meet them at the club that you're working with. And where have you been all this time?"

"I told you, its a long story."

"No matter how long it is, you know that I am willing to listen. Just tell me what's going on. I need to know why would Matsumura would come all the way to your house to look for you, when he knows where you work." Sasshi said to her with a serious look on her face. Knowing her friend well, Yuki knows that it's no use to hide everything from her best friend, so she decided to tell her everything.

\-----

" So you are telling me that the out of town work that you mentioned before was being a personal driver for a teenage girl that you almost robbed the first time you met?!" Sasshi exclaimed. Yuki quickly covered her mouth before looking around, hoping that neither Jurina nor Nanami would hear them.

" Don't talk too loud! This is why I don't want to tell you. You get excited and you ended up talking so loud."

"Alright." sasshi said as she removed Yuki's hand on her mouth. "Alright. I'll be quiet now. But let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"That kid that you're talking about. That Mayu, where is she right now?"

"She's at the hospital. I rushed her to the hospital. And while I'm at the hospital, that is where Matsumura found me. It's a good thing that Rena-San was there so she helped me. And now we're here. We got a new place to stay. Until everything has settled down. " Yuki explained.


	19. The Unexpected Confession

"What? How is she right now?" Jurina asked.

Yuki looked at her, trying to listen to their conversation. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sasshi asked upon noticing the uneasiness of Yuki who was helping her prepare their dinner. She shook her head. "Nothing." Yuki replied.

"I understand. I'm glad that she's fine now. But can I go there?" Jurina asked. "No. Not now. Just focus first on your studies. You have an exam coming, right?" Rena replied.  
"But I want to see Mayu!"

"No buts, Jurina! I know you want to see her right now, but you need to study first. I'm sure Mayu wouldn't want you to fail because of her. And besides when your exams are done, I'll let you see her anyway."

"Promise?"

"Promise. By the way, how is everything going there?" Her sister asked. "Well, Yuki-chan and her sister have already settled. They were already done packing their belongings to their rooms."

"That's good to hear. Anyways, I need to go back now. I'll go there this weekend."

"Alright. See you then." Jurina said before she hung up.

"Did something happened?" Yuki asked. Jurina nodded. "Mayu had a seizure earlier and we almost lost her if not for the quick response of the doctors."

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed, which made Jurina and Sasshi to look at her. "Yuki-can, relax. I know what you feel. I have the exact reaction when Rena-chan told me earlier. But she reassured me that Mayu is far from danger right now."

"That's good to hear. At least she is safe now."

\------

Yuki kept tossing on her bed that night. She couldn't help but think about the news about Mayu earlier and somehow she has felt her heart twinge just by the thought that Mayu almost died earlier.

"Why am I feeling this way? She's just one hell of an annoying spoiled brat who loves to boss around..." She thought. She held onto her chest as turned over once again.

"Ah, this is bad..."

\-----

Yuki woked up early to prepare the breakfast for them. She has made her signature omelet rice and some soup.

After everything was done, she went to Sasshi's room. She was about to wake her up, but then she decided to just let her be after remembering how tired her friend was yesterday. She just left a note before leaving.

Yuki took the car with her and drive her way to the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital, she went immediately to the Intensive Care Unit to look for Mayu, but to her surprise, the girl that she's looking for, wasn't there anymore.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient named Watanabe Mayu." She said as she went to the nurses station.

"May I ask for the relationship to the patient?" the nurse asked. "I'm her friend. I were together with Dr. Matsui when we brought her here in the hospital a few days ago." Yuki explained.

"Patient Watanabe Mayu, has already been transferred to the private ward. You may follow that corridor to the right. Room 715." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Yuki then followed the instruction given by the nurse earlier.

"Room 715... 715... Ah there it is!" She said as she walked towards the room where Mayu was supposed to be staying.

Yuki took a deep breath before she opened the door to Mayu's room. She was expecting for the girl to be lying there on the bed with various apparatus attached to her body, but much to Yuki's surprise, she found the room empty as soon as she opened the door.

"Where is she?" she asked herself. She turned around and went back to the nurses station. "Sorry to bother you once again, but Mayu is not in her room when I get there."

"What? But that couldn't be. We just checked her vital signs a couple of hours ago." One of the nurses said.

"Kashiwagi-San..." Yuki looked back and saw Rena walking towards them. "What are you doing here? How's everything on the house? I hope Jurina's not bothering you."

"Rena-San, Mayu is not in her room." Yuki said, instead of answering all of Rena's questions.

"What do you mean not in her room?" Rena asked. "I was there awhile ago and when I get there her room was empty." Yuki replied. Rena immediately run towards the private ward, and like Yuki mentioned, she also found the room empty.

"I already told you, she's not here." Yuki said after she followed Rena to Mayu's room. Rena seemed to be thinking on where her childhood friend could be.

"She can't leave the hospital with her condition right now. She must be still here." Rena said before she turned around. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked. "To the security room. I need to check something." Rena replied without looking back. "Can I come with you?" Yuki asked. Rena stopped and looked back at her. "Alright."

\-----

The two of them arrived at the security room where they monitor all the cctv that were installed inside the hospital premises.   
They looked at each monitor, hoping to catch a glimpse of where Mayu could be.

"Wait, stop there. Can you zoom it in?" Rena asked the security officer. "Mayu..."

Yuki turned immediately the moment they found her. And even though, she didn't know each and every part of the hospital, her feet seems to know where she'll be heading.

She stopped in front of the door to the rooftop of the hospital and slowly opened it. There, she found the girl lying on one of the benches, with her arm raised as if trying to touch the sky.

Yuki walked towards her and stood right above her.

"So you're here." Yuki said as she leaned over her, blocking Mayu's view of the sky. The latter frowned. "You are blocking the view."

"You made us all worried." Yuki replied. Mayu got up and she sat on the bench, facing the view of the city.

"Why did you come back? Didn't you already left?" Mayu asked. "Something came up so I had to go for a while. Wait, you didn't think that I already left you, right?"

"Well, with me being back here at the hospital, it could only mean that Rena already told you about my health condition." Yuki's eyes soften upon hearing those words. Mayu looked at her. "You, looking at me like that, only means that she has told you everything."

"And you think, that I will leave you after knowing about your condition?" Yuki asked as she sat beside her.

"I don't need your pity." Mayu said. "I'm not pitying you right now."

"Ah, I get it. You came back because I haven't paid you yet. Don't worry. I'll have the money ready as soon as possible so that you can leave this dying brat already." Mayu said but then she felt something hard has hit her face. Yuki has slapped her. She touched the cheek that was still burning after the slap.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Yes. And you are being too much here that is why you deserve that slap. I've been wanting to slap you ever since the day we met. You were being a spoiled brat all the time and you never used your honorific to someone older than you. You always treat me however you want because you're the one paying me.

During that one whole week that we were together, I endured it. I could run away with your money if I wanted to. But I never did because there were times when I saw a different side of you.

And yes, Rena-San has told me about your condition. But even before that, I already have a hunched that you're sick. Yes, at first I felt pity because you were too young to be sick, but right now, I don't because I've come to understand why you're acting like you did."

Mayu was dumbfounded upon hearing those words coming from Yuki. Tears are now forming on her eyes.

"No, you don't understand me. You don't know how I feel the moment that I learned that I am sick. I have Leukemia. Stage 4. At first, the people around me were all hopeful that one day I will get cured because not everyone dies in Leukemia. Because there were people who have survived. But the longer that I stayed here in the hospital, the more that I realized that they were slowly giving up on me. The more I stay here, the more that I think about my own death. I'm only seventeen and yet I'm already thinking about what will happen to me if I die.

Don't go around saying that you understand how I feel 'cause you're not!"

"Yes, I perfectly understand how you feel. Because that's how I feel the moment our mother died when my sister was only six. I was only thirteen back then. That's when my eyes got opened that every people will die. Even me. It is just a matter of time. Since then, I often wondered about those what ifs. I cry at night fearing for that day to come and the only refuge that I have is my sister. She makes me feel safe. She makes me go on without that fear.

You were asking me, why did I came back after knowing that you were sick? It's not because of pity. And most definitely not because of your money even though I badly need it."

"Then why? Why would you dare to comeback to someone who is dying like me?" Mayu asked.

"Because I like you. Yes, I have grown to like you in that short period of time. There was something about you that pulls me even though you're being a brat most of the time.

And I don't care if you do not reciprocate what I feel about you. Just let me be with you until the end. "

Mayu was too shocked that she couldn't absorbed everything that Yuki said. She didn't even know when Yuki has pulled her into a hug.

"Please, let me stay by your side." Yuki said.


	20. Rena's Advice

Mayu was too shocked to react. Never in her life have she ever dreamt of someone confessing to her, much less of a girl she just met over a week ago, and someone she caught robbing an old woman on top of that.

Yuki just kept on hugging her, while she tried to process everything on her mind. She couldn't understand why this girl, despite of the way she treats her, would go as far as confessing to her. Mayu pulled away from the hug and removed herself completely from Yuki. Probably due to her weak body and the sudden confession she got from Yuki, she felt her head suddenly became light and her vision starts to blur. She tried to shrugged it off as she stood up.

"I know you're just trying to cheer me up by saying such things. And I'm grateful for it. But I don't need your pity so -" before Mayu could finish, she lost her consciousness. "Mayu!" Yuki screamed as she catched her.

"Mayu!" Yuki looked back and saw Rena rushing towards them. Rena then take Mayu away from Yuki and carried her onto her arms. "Rena-San..." Yuki said as she stood up. "We'll talk later." Rena said then she walked away carrying Mayu while Yuki watched her from behind.

\-----

Yuki kept pacing back and forth in front of Mayu's room until the door finally opened and Rena came out together with the nurse in charge.

"How is she?" Yuki asked. "She's currently asleep now. But she's far from danger now. She must have exhausted herself that's why she fainted." Rena replied.

Yuki nodded as she listened to her. "Anyways, we still need to talk. Follow me." Rena said then she started walking. Yuki followed her quietly until they reached Rena's office. "Have a seat." Rena said before she closed the door. Yuki sat on the sofa while Rena followed and sat in front of her.

"I'll go straight to the point. I heard your confession to Mayu." Rena said. Yuki's eyes widened upon hearing those words. "H-How?" she asked. "I followed you when you ran out of the security room. I must admit, you're quite fast when you run." Rena replied. "Mayu was surely caught off guard by your sudden confession. I can tell by her reaction. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation earlier." she continued.

"I'm serious though." Yuki said. "Huh?" "I'm serious about my confession earlier. I know it was sudden and that was reckless of me but I am serious about it."

"Well, you also have to understand Mayu's feelings. What do you think she felt when she heard about your confession? Have you considered her feelings?" Rena said. "I have nothing against you nor about how you feel about her. But, look at it from her point of view. She's someone whose time is limited and she knows that. Do you think it would be easy for her to accept your confession?" she continued.

Yuki fell quiet. Rena stood up and walked towards her."The last thing that I would want to see is Mayu getting hurt. Think about what I said and about what you can do for her, if what you're saying about your feelings is true." she said as she pats on her shoulder.


	21. What She Truly Feels (Part 1)

It's been five days since the day that Yuki confessed to Mayu. She was sitting on her bed as she looked outside the window, when the door opened and Yuki entered the room.

"You're here again." Mayu said as she watched her put down her belongings on the sofa near her bed. "I told you, I will always be by your side." Yuki replied.

"And I clearly told you that you don't have to."

"Well, I guess sometimes I can be stubborn like you." Yuki said as she placed the flowers that she brought to the vase on the bedside table.

"You're annoying." Mayu said, clearly being irritated. "But you haven't pushed me away though." Mayu rolled her eyes and went back to looking outside.

Yuki wasn't entirely wrong. The one million yen that she has promised Yuki as payment was already inside the bag and was brought to her a few days ago, but Mayu has kept it inside the closet of her room in the hospital instead of giving it to Yuki so that she would stop coming. Though she could've give it to her already, Mayu doesn't think that it is necessary to give it to her this early or rather she doesn't have the heart to do so. Because for her, it means that it will be the last time that she will be seeing her. Somehow, deep inside, the presence of the older girl has become comforting, that she doesn't want it to end.

The door opened and Rena came in together with a nurse. "Mayu, it's now time for your chemo." She said. Rena then helped Mayu transferred to the wheelchair, with the assistance from Yuki and the nurse.

Just as Yuki was about to come with them, Mayu looked back at her. "You don't need to come along. Just go home already." She said then she signalled them to go on. And with that, the three of them left the room, leaving Yuki behind.

\-----

A few days ago

"I will continue to receive my treatments." Mayu said as she was looking outside the window of her hospital room. "Are you sure?" Rena asked. Mayu nodded. "But what about" I'm already tired of all the treatments, I'm going to die anyways. "?"

"I want to continue living, Rena-Chan." Mayu replied. "Even though I know that right now, there is only a slim chance that I will survive, I want to fight. That's why I want to continue to receive my treatments."

"Is this because of her?" Rena asked. "Your new found reason for living, is it Yuki?"

\-----

Mayu winced in pain as the chemotherapy drug was being infused in her vein. The pain slowly spreads from her veins to her muscles, but she endures it. This is not the first time that she underwent chemotherapy so somehow she is already used to it.

After her session has ended, she was sent back to her room. She feels tired and her whole body is aching, yet she didn't fail to notice the girl who was sitting by the bench I front of her room.

"What are you still doing here?" Mayu asked weakly. Yuki looked at her and was surprised at how she looked. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I told you, you don't have to worry about me. I'm alright. You don't have to come here so often."

"But -" Yuki glanced at Rena who shook her head. She was about to say something but Rena spoke. "Mayu needs some rest. She can't be stressed right now, so I suggest that you should come back some other time." Rena then signaled the nurse to push the wheelchair inside the room before she followed.

Once Mayu was settled on her bed, she turned to Rena. "Remember what we talked earlier. If something happens in the future, please fulfill the thing that I asked you to."

"I understand. Rest now, Mayu." Rena replied.


	22. What She Truly Feels (Part 2)

Yuki walked aimlessly as she went out of the hospital. She stopped her steps and turned around towards the window of Mayu's room.

"Mayu..." she muttered.

\-----

"I'm home." Yuki said as she entered the house. She was surprised to find the house so quiet. "Sasshi?" She called as she walked towards the living room. "Nanami?"

"Onee-chan?" Nanami called as she slowly go down the stairs, holding onto both the railing and her cane.

Yuki walked towards her and helped her as she go down. "Yes. Onee-chan's here." Yuki said as she guide her. A smile drew on her sister's face.

"Why are you alone? Where's Sasshi?" Yuki asked as she lead her sister to the couch. "Sasshi-onee-chan went out to buy some groceries while Jurina-san went to school." Nanami explained.

"Aist, Sasshi should've called me if she's going to go out instead of leaving you alone like this!" Yuki said angrily but then her sister held onto her, making her look at Nanami. "It's alright. You don't have to get mad at Sasshi-onee-chan. I'm safe here and nothing has happened while you're gone. And besides you're here already, so there's no reason for you to get mad." Nanami said.

Yuki pulled her to a hug. "Alright. Onee-chan won't get mad anymore. I'm just worried about you. I don't want the same thing to happen to you again. That's also the reason why we transferred here to the Matsui sisters' house. I just want you to be safe."

"I know that. And I'm thankful and I feel so lucky to have you as my sister." Nanami said. "By the way, why are you home so early today?"

"Ah, about that, Mayu needs some rest so I have to go home early." Yuki said with sadness and worry in her voice, which did not go unnoticed by her sister. "Did something happened?" Nanami asked. "Mayu resumed her treatment at the hospital. And I could see how it's draining her." Yuki replied.

Nanami held her hand. This isn't the first time that her sister mentioned about Mayu. In fact, since they came to the Matsui sisters' mansion, Mayu has become like a bedtime story for her whenever her sister comes home. She would tell her everything about Mayu. About how stubborn the girl is and how she would do everything to annoy her sister. Nanami would just laugh at her sister's story usually, but this time she could feel how worried Yuki was even though she wasn't able to see her face.

"But, isn't it great that she's starting her treatment once again?" Nanami said. "It means that she wants to live longer that's why she's doing her best to undergo her treatments." she continued.

\-----

Mayu was staring at the ceiling of her hospital room, as she lay down on her bed. Everything around her seems like it's spinning around and there she lies with head still feeling heavy. She wanted to sleep yet she can't. She wanted to just get out of her body, away from the pain and all that she feels inside her. She wants to be as far as possible, yet she knows that it is impossible. She has to endure all these in order for her to live or at least to extend her life a little bit longer.

She reached out to her side table and pulled out the drawer. She get the pieces of paper inside and a pen and then she started writing something.

Mayu also picked up her phone that was on the side table and turned it on. She then scrolled down the pictures inside her phone's gallery and stopped on one particular picture. It was a picture of Yuki sleeping which she sneakily took when the older girl visited her at the hospital and she happened to wake up and saw her sleeping beside her.

A sad smile drew on her face. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Mayu said as she looked at the picture. "You know how much I pushed you away, yet you still come here everyday." She continued.

Mayu sighed as she looked outside her window. "It would be great if I get to travel with you once again..."

"Maybe by that time, I might be able to answer you properly. But I don't think that's going to happen..." 

"... Mayu..." Yuki muttered as she stood by Mayu's door.


	23. Escape

"Are you sure you're alright to be here alone?" Yuki asked her sister. "Yes, don't worry about me." Nanami replied. Just then, the door opened and Sasshi entered with bags full of groceries on her both hands. "I'm home." She said as she removed her shoes then she stopped upon seeing Yuki.

"Oh, you're here? I thought you were at the hospital?" Sasshi asked. "Yes, I was at the hospital earlier. By the way, why did you leave Nanami all by herself? What if something happened to her while we're both gone?!"

"Relax. I just went out to get some groceries because we're out of supplies and besides, no one knows where this place is. Not even Matsumura, so I am confident that Nanami's safe here." Sasshi explained. Yuki just sighed. Deep inside, she knew that her best friend was right. But still, she couldn't help but feel worried. 

"I know you are worried right now, I can tell just by the look in your face. But it's already been almost a month now and nothing has happened. I'm sure everything's going to be alright now." Sasshi said as she pat on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki let out a smile. "Hey, am I really that easy to read?" "Of course. You're a reaction queen, everything's always written all over your face." Yuki just rolled her eyes upon hearing her best friend's reply. "Anyway, I'm leaving Nanami in your care for a while." She said. 

"Are you going on another trip again?" Sasshi asked. Yuki nodded. "I understand. Don't worry about Nanami. I'll take care of her and besides there's Jurina who's always with Nanami when she doesn't have any class. Just enjoy your trip and don't forget to buy me some delicacies from the place where you'll be going."

\-----

Mayu was listening to some music from her favorite anime soundtrack when the door to her room suddenly opened and Yuki entered her room.

"You again? You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Mayu said as she removed her earphones. 

"Yes, it's me again. You should have at least half expected me to come here. Or maybe you think I will back down after you sent me away?" Yuki replied as she closed the door behind her. 

"Well, you should have back down. Besides I don't need you anymore so you don't need to come here. I think I have already told you that like a thousand times already." 

"Too bad, I was able to acquire your stubbornness on a short period of time. Anyway, get ready. We have to go." Yuki said. 

"Ha?! What are you saying?" Mayu asked. Yuki took out a hoodie from Mayu's wardrobe and handed it over to her.

"You're going to escape the hospital." Yuki answered. "Are you insane? I am undergoing some treatment here!"

"Did you think about your treatment when you first escape the hospital a few months ago?"

"I- Hey, that's different!" Mayu exclaimed. "There is no difference this time Mayu. The reason for your escape today is still the same." Yuki said as she put the hoodie over Mayu's shoulder. "We'll continue where we stopped. I'll be your personal driver once again."


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sick?" Mayu asked as she placed her hand on Yuki's forehead. Yuki removed Mayu's hand and held it tight. "No, I'm not sick and I am perfectly fine." Yuki replied. "Then why are you doing this? It's not like I asked you to do this for me." 

Just then the door opened and Rena entered her room. "You're still here? I thought you too already left." She said. Mayu's jaw dropped upon hearing her words. "Rena-chan!" 

"What?" Rena asked. "I never expect you to take part on this nonsense that Yuki wants to do." Mayu said. "Well, you started it few months ago, remember?" She said which made Mayu roll her eyes.

"Yes, I know. You don't have to say that to my face. I've learned my lesson, okay?"

"So, you're telling me that you do not want to complete all that's listed here?" Rena said as she pulled out a notebook from her pocket. "What? Hey! How did you get that?" Mayu asked. Rena is really enjoying teasing Mayu right now. It makes her go back to when they were younger and would often tease each other. Mayu snatched the notebook from Rena then she hugged it as if her life depends on it. Rena smiled and turned to Yuki was watching them with looking bewildered as she didn't see them especially Rena act as a kid. She has always see the doctor as someone who is always serious with her job and takes Mayu's health seriously. Never has she seen this side of her besides it was always her younger sister who would always act so silly and child-like.

"Yuki, can you leave us for a while?" Rena said. "Huh? Ah yes." Yuki replied then she turned and walked towards the room, giving one last glance at Mayu who was still glaring at Rena. 

After Yuki left the room, Mayu spoke. "What is it that you want to say?" Rena sat beside her childhood friend and held her hand. "Mayu, I've known you since we were kids and the three of us grew up together like real siblings. You're like a real younger sister for me, and as your sister and friend, I can't bear to see you sad. I know how scared you are right now. Even though you are currently undergoing your treatment, there is still a possibility that you cannot make it and I know you are thinking about that too, that's why you are pushing Yuki away even though she has already told you about how she feels and that is also why you are so willing to give your eyes to her sister."

Mayu sat there silently, with tears falling down from her eyes. "Yuki talked to me the other day. She asked for my permission to let you go out of the hospital even just for one day, so you can enjoy yourself. She wants you to be happy and forget all that you've been going through even just for one day."

"She did that?" Mayu asked. "Yes. She really likes you. No, I think it's more than liking someone. She loves you and I can see her sincerity through her actions." Rena replied. "That's why, as your personal doctor, I am giving you permission to go out and have fun with her. Do whatever you want. Just promise me that you will come back and continue your treatment." She continued.

"So, what are you going to do now?"


End file.
